Charlotte Cracker
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; One of the Three Sweet Commanders, | epithet = | bounty = 860,000,000 | jva = | dfname = Bisu Bisu no Mi | dfename = | dfmeaning = Biscuit | dftype = Paramecia }} "Thousand Arms" Charlotte Cracker is the tenth son of the Charlotte Family. He serves as Totto Land's Minister of Biscuit, ruling over Biscuits Island, and is also one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Cracker is a muscular man of above average height, similar to Luffy's Gear Fourth form. He has light hair, which is short on the top but gathered into a long baguette-like shape at the back, with a pair of thin, pointed strands on either side that appear to be sparking like firecrackers. A very large scar covers his right eye. He is shirtless, and wears a kilt with decorative biscuits adorning it. He also wears tall dark boots, a dark pauldron on his right shoulder, and a large cape. Gallery Personality Cracker is loyal to his mother and crew and got angry when his stepfather was revealing their secrets to Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. He firmly believes that one's heritage is their defining characteristics, and even made wild assumptions based on that believe in Sanji is happy to go through with the arranged wedding because he is royalty. Cracker went to assume that Sanji would detest the Straw Hat Pirates for coming here to rescue him, oblivious that Sanji is against the wedding and would never speak ill of his friends. Like Big Mom, however, he views his own father and stepfathers as outsiders and does not claim them as family members. He is very confident in his power and prefers to deal with enemies alone, hating outside interference. He also possesses a violent temper similar to his mother. He takes joy in using his Devil Fruit, being excited when it is an effective weapon against his opponents. Cracker also despises feeling pain, even the prick of a shot, preferring to fight through his biscuit creations. He is very proud of his anonymity. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Big Mom Pirates and one of the Three Sweet Commanders, Cracker has high authority within the crew. As Minister of Biscuit, Cracker rules over Biscuits Island and is responsible for procuring and distributing biscuits to whoever needs them. Cracker's voice and presence alone were enough to cause nearby homies to shrink away and wither in fear, indicating tremendous power. His bounty of 860,000,000 indicates that the World Government considers him highly dangerous and threatening to their operations. Big Mom was also confident that Cracker could defeat Monkey D. Luffy, who managed to bring down Donquixote Doflamingo, which is a further testament to his power. He was capable of bringing down Urouge of the Worst Generation, who managed to defeat one of his fellow Sweet Commanders, indicating superior power even amongst his peers. Devil Fruit Cracker ate the Bisu Bisu no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to generate and manipulate biscuits at will. Cracker is an expert craftsman, shaping his biscuits into identical hulking lifelike entities complete with weapons. He usually inhabits one of his puppets as a suit of armor, which he uses to mislead his enemies about his real appearance. Cracker can manipulate his puppets' bodies at will, including granting them extra limbs and weapons. The puppets stand at roughly four times the height of a normal human, with a barrel-like torso and thin limbs. They share Cracker's scar over his right eye, helping their usage as a disguise. They possess prominent facial hair, composed of bushy sideburns and an extremely long, pointed beard running down to his abdomen. The exterior of the clones resemble normal suits of battle armour, composed of alternating black and white crackers, plus a helmet with horns on the sides, gloves, boots, and a belt engraved with the letters "BIS". The puppets possess immense strength, whether inhabited by Cracker or simply commanded by him. While using one as armor, Cracker was able to pull Pound, a very large man, out of the ground by his hair with one hand. During his initial fight with Luffy, the suit was able to blast him away with great force. It was able to withstand a powerful kick from Luffy to its forearm , and defend against Luffy's Haki enhanced Gear Second and Third attacks with little effort, indicating immense durability. It took the immense raw power of Gear Fourth, Luffy's strongest state, to inflict significant damage on the puppets. As Cracker can conjure biscuits and craft them into more clones at will, this further enhances their defensive properties, as he can march a wall of them at attackers and use them to absorb powerful blows while he prepares an attack. Weapons Cracker wields a huge double-edged sword named Pretzel, a blade larger than himself with a handguard shaped like a biscuit. He claims that it is a unique sword that has no peers. He also wields a cracker-shaped shield, and he is able to create copies of both his sword and shield with his Devil Fruit ability. Haki Cracker is able to use Busoshoku Haki to harden his sword and biscuit armor. Luffy stated that Cracker's Busoshoku Haki is extremely hard. After imbuing his sword with Haki, Cracker was able to cut through Luffy's Haki, even when the latter was in Gear Fourth. History Past During Urouge's attempted invasion of Big Mom's territory, he defeated one of the then Four Sweet Commanders. Cracker was then sent to deal with him, forcing Urouge to flee. Totto Land Arc While Pound, one of Big Mom's husbands, was informing Luffy and Nami about the homies and Big Mom's power, Cracker appeared inside his biscuit puppet and scolded him for giving away information. After Cracker pulled Pound out of the ground, he begged Cracker to allow him to see Charlotte Chiffon so he could congratulate her on her marriage. As Cracker held Pound up, Randolph came in to ambush Nami and Luffy, but Cracker blew Randolph, his crane, and the nearby homies away with his immense power. Cracker berated Randolph for interfering and stated that since Luffy defeated Doflamingo, he was sent by Big Mom to aid his sister, Charlotte Brûlée, as she would have had her hands full with them otherwise. Brûlée, the homies, and the master of the Seducing Woods King Baum stated that they would have succeeded, but Cracker wanted to leave no room for error right before the tea party. Cracker prepared to execute Pound, not considering him family, but Luffy suddenly countered his sword swing and kicked him in the arm, causing him to release Pound. Cracker and Luffy engaged in battle, but Cracker quickly blew Luffy away as he knocked on his arm, causing it to multiply. Luffy attacked Cracker with his Elephant Gun but Cracker was able to shield himself. He then struck Luffy with his multiple swords imbued with Busoshoku Haki causing the later to be blasted away. He then tried attacking Cracker with his Hawk Gatling, but Cracker once again overpowered him with his shield. Cracker then slammed Luffy on the ground with his shield and attempted to convince him that Sanji would be happier in the Charlotte Family. Luffy retaliated by activating his Gear Fourth and successfully landed a Kong Gun on Cracker. Luffy managed to shatter Cracker's puppet, and the real Cracker emerged from it, cutting Luffy's right arm with Pretzel. Cracker revealed his true Devil Fruit abilities to Luffy as he created multiple biscuit clones. Luffy attacked all of the clones, but Cracker had them advance as he leaped out from behind them, attacking Luffy as he barely missed his head. Major Battles *Charlotte Cracker vs. Urouge (unseen) *Cracker vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *His name is based on the baked biscuit cracker, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *As part of the Big Mom Pirates, Cracker also share the crew fairy tale theme, as he was deceptively introduced as an individual much larger than he really is, like the titular character of L. Frank Baum's novel The Wizard of Oz. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Cracker ru:Шарлотта Крекер Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists